choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Delacroix
Sebastian, a character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, The Junior, and The Senior series, was introduced as a sophomore at Hartfeld University and the Treasurer of the Student Council. He is first seen in The Freshman, Book 2, Chapter 2. Appearance Sebastian has short, dirty blond hair, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a blue jacket, a green pull-under, a white shirt and a red tie. Before his redesign, he wore a yellow pull-under instead of a green pull-under. Personality Acting is Sebastian's passion. Playing the rogue is his specialty, which makes him perfect for the role of Lord Rathbone in James's play. According to James, Sebastian is something of a "textbook narcissist" and has "delusions of grandeur", believing himself to be superior to Chris and his friends as he went to a prep school while they went to public school. He even tries to bribe Chris into dropping out of the student council election in The Freshman, Book 2. He is also guilty of embezzlement and blackmail. He is racist against Latinos. He isn't worried to show his dark side as he violently grabbed Your Character in public. In The Sophomore, he appears to be trying to make amends for his past behavior. Chapters The Freshman Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Independent Woman (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 12: Just Dance * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young (Offscreen) * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 3: Shake it Off (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 11: Sorry (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships James Ashton Sebastian and James know each other from prep school. The upperclassman describes him as a talented actor and textbook narcissist with delusions of grandeur. It is his idea to cast Sebastian as the villain, as he remembers Sebastian's lago in the prep school's performance of Othello. Initially, they seem to be friends but James is very disappointed in how Sebastian treats the lower and middle class students, mentioning that he was different back in prep school. After this, James turns his back on Sebastian and supports his rival Chris at the campaign. Chris Powell Sebastian is running against Chris in the Student President election in The Freshman, Book 2. He thinks that Chris and his friends are inferior to him because they are not as wealthy as him and didn't go to a private school. He tries to bribe Chris into dropping out of the election but Chris refuses. In The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 3, he reveals that he is the new treasurer of the student council, much to Chris's shock and horror. Chris is shocked when Sebastian is willing to make a racist comment against Zig as if it's no big deal in the same chapter. Sebastian tries to shut down all motions by saying that he has budgetary concerns. In The Sophomore Book 1, Chris, Tyler, and Zig genuinely believe that Sebastian is trying to make amends for his past behavior. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, Sebastian apologizes to Chris for his behavior and actions during the student council election. Becca Davenport Becca and Sebastian meet at the audition of James's play. They briefly date but she gets fed up with the fact he never takes her out on dates and never compliments her. She dumps him at the end of Book 2. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, Sebastian apologizes to Becca for his behavior and for ignoring her when they shortly dated back in The Freshman, Book 2. Your Character From the beginning, Sebastian has never really liked Your Character. He immediately insults her and everyone else's acting, showing his narcissism. He has a tendency to bicker and start arguments with the young girl, during which he talks to her in a derogatory and condescending manner. He also attempts to get her kicked out of school because she is on a scholarship, but fails. Their relationship in The Sophomore, Book 1, is up to the player. She can either believe or not believe that he is trying to make amends. When she discovers he sabotaged their boiler, he is ashamed of his actions and wishes things turned out differently. He even offers to pay for repairs to the boiler. In The Junior, Book 1, he turns to Your Character when he needs help doing his laundry. Zig Ortega Zig has stated he doesn't like bullies so he logically despises Sebastian. Sebastian immediately makes a comment on how Zig probably just got out of jail and is working as a barista, this is racist as Zig is Latino. Zig tries to walk away but Sebastian immediately sticks out his foot to trip him. This leads to Zig punching Sebastian in the face hard enough to knock him to the floor. Despite their differences, Zig, along with Chris and Tyler, believes that Sebastian is genuinely trying to make amends for his past behavior in The Sophomore, Book 1. In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, Sebastian apologizes to Zig. Tyler Alan Tyler is in Sebastian's Business class and states that he is a nice guy when you get to know him. They eventually become really good friends and it is shown that Tyler has been venting to him about his relationship troubles with Abbie when Sebastian immediately comes to his defense. Tyler attempts to invite Sebastian to Your Character's parties to help him get along with the rest of the group, but it ultimately fails. Along with Chris and Zig, Tyler truly believes that Sebastian is trying to make amends for his past. Dorian Delacroix Dorian Delacroix is Sebastian's father and the person that has told Sebastian to sabotage Your Character's boiler. In a premium scene of The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 1, Sebastian tells Your Character about their restrained relationship. Sebastian mentions how he has never been able to talk to his father about his feelings, since his father "takes any genuine emotion as a weekness" and doesn't care about Sebastian's problems. According to Sebastian, the only times his father has time for him is if he thinks Sebastian is a failure. While Sebastian still tries to impress his father, he says at the same time that it is never good enough. When his father listened to his problems for the first time and suggested the sabotage of the bolder, Sebastian hoped that it would finally be different and that his father was sympathizing with him. He thinks that his relationship with his father may be the reason why he can never make any friends, since he is "so used to being on guard". In Chapter 15, Sebastian stands up to his father during the City Council meeting and reveals Dorian's illicit business practices. Nanny If you play the game of Truth or Truth with Sebastian and your friends in The Sophomore Book 2, he will mention the nanny he had when he was about six years old. His father Dorian disapproved of cartoons, so Sebastian wasn't allowed to watch them. However, his nanny let him watch cartoons every Saturday morning when Dorian was absent. Sebastian's parents don't really celebrate birthdays and never allowed him to eat any junk food or anything containing sugar - which is why Sebastian never had a birthday party before The Junior. Sebastian's mother usually got him some clothes for his birthdays. On his eighth birthday, his nanny surprised him with a box of chocolate truffles. However, she was fired immediately afterwards due to negligence. Sebastian assumes Dorian fired her because he found out about the chocolates. Other Looks Sebastian.jpg|Previous Appearance for Sebastian Sebastian new look.png|New Appearance for Sebastian Trivia * Prior to his redesign, he bared a resemblance to British actor, Eddie Redmayne. ** In his new look he has more defined facial features such as a pointier nose and higher cheekbones. * On December 11, 2017, it was announced that Pixelberry would be giving Sebastian a new look in the next app update, but it has already gone into effect as of December 12, 2017.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update * In The Sophomore, Book 2, he is a business major but mentions in Chapter 11 that he plans to change his major to theaters. ** In a premium scene in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 5, it is confirmed that he has become a theater major and is a senior in that book. Tyler reveals that Sebastian mentioned finding it difficult juggling classes with rehearsals. * In a premium scene of The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, if you ask about his first cartoon crush, he will reveal that he had a soft spot for Minuet from Hero: The Animated Series. ** In the same premium scene, if asked about his happiest childhood memory, he will mention for the first time that he has never had a birthday party. His happiest memory was his eighth birthday, when his nanny surprised him with a box of chocolate truffles. * He mentions having a housekeeper in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 2. * His birthday is in the fall. * Sebastian has never had a birthday party before The Junior, Book 1. You are able to help Tyler plan a special birthday surprise for him in a premium scene of Chapter 5. ** In case you help Tyler, it is revealed that Shakespeare is Sebastian's favorite writer and that his favorite Shakespeare plays are Richard III, Romeo and Juliet, and Hamlet. You can choose one of them to be turned into a computer game programmed by Tyler. ** In the same scene, Sebastian reveals that Neil deGrasse Tyson owes his mother a favor. * It was revealed in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 7, that he used to be a member of Alpha Theta Mu but was kicked out after they found out about his misdeeds against Chris in the school presidential election. After he was kicked out, the fratority buried any connection to Sebastian. ** This is most likely why he was not at the party Alpha Theta Mu hosted at the beginning of the book. ** It is revealed in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 12, that this is not the real story: he wanted to become part of the inner circle, just like his father and grandfather, and had to pull a stunt to be accepted. Said stunt was embezzling from the school without getting caught. As Your Character and her friends discovered what he did, he failed his prank and was therefore kicked out of the fratority. * In The Senior, he mentions he took 8 years of ballet, 4 years of gymnastics, 2 years of modern dance and 2 years of tap. * The name Sebastian is of Greek origin and means: Reverence, venerable, dread, awe, scruple. It's the old name of the city Sivas, in the center of Turkey. ** The surname Delacroix is of French origin and means "from the cross". Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Redesigned Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students